1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid material discharge control method, and to a droplet discharge device.
2. Related Art
A known example of a liquid material discharge control method is an inkjet recording apparatus in which an encoder is provided to a carriage for supporting an inkjet head, the fundamental period of a drive pulse formed by the encoder pulse is lengthened, and channel interference between adjacent periods is eliminated (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-301163). According to this inkjet recording apparatus, it is possible to prevent loss of image quality that results in cases of correcting image disturbances caused by the carriage jittering (fluctuation).
A known example of using such an encoder pulse in discharge control is a recording apparatus in which speed detection means detects the actual speed of the carriage on the basis of an output signal from the encoder, and when the time period during which the actual speed exceeds the allowable range of the designated speed continues for a specific amount of time or longer, it is assumed that the carriage is operating abnormally, and an error process is performed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 5-124289).
Furthermore, in another known inkjet recording apparatus, in cases in which the width of drive waveforms for driving the drive elements provided to each nozzle of the inkjet head is smaller than the period of the encoder signal, the output of new image data to the drive elements is ceased (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-114305).